


birth of death

by Shi_no_gog



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_no_gog/pseuds/Shi_no_gog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my depiction of Satan's son, death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As a blaze of light blinds everyone in the room, Satan is looking relatively happy-ish.(Spongebob voice) 6 years later...

"Hey dad! Do you wanna come play with me?"  
"I'll be right there". As he walks toward his son he thought about what he looked like. His son had jet black hair, pale skin, caring face(ironic right?), blue eyes darker than the ocean almost black, blue jeans, and an adorably sized hoodie. "Dad, do you ever wonder what it's like in the clouds?" as he stares at the sky tugging at his father's khakis.   
"Well, kokro, I know what it's like"  
"Can you tell me?"  
"The clouds hide huge rooms, where anything you want appears, but the clouds will get angry if you ask to much of them"  
"Really?"he asked in a scared sound.  
"No. Why would things so pleasant and calming be angry?"  
"Dad I'm weally cold now"  
"Kokro get behind me now!". The ground in front of him breaks and releases an angel.  
"Hello, Satan"  
"You. What do you want?this time"  
"I recently heard you had a child"  
"Dad why is the stwange man calling you satin?"  
"It's an old title I gave up when I met your mom"  
"Listen, you may have started a family, but your still a fallen, which means any offspring you have belongs to us" the Angel grabs kokro.  
"Daaaaaaaaad"  
"Son listen to me, you have to do what I told you not to, I need you to show him your trick"  
"Okay dad, hey mister, wanna see somfin cool?"his eyes glow black and the Angel turns to dust, the kind that looks like fairys use. Satan gets to kokro.  
"I'm so glad you're safe, but don't ever do your trick again, got it?"  
"Uh-huh" the mom walks over.  
"Your brother came today?"  
"Yes, I don't know why but he said he wanted kokro"  
"Oh, I don't want you around, just leave, stop being the father our child wants and needs, or else you'll get him tooken away from us"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo mom where's the car keys"  
"I don't know, you had them last"  
"I need them, me and Sarah have to meet up with Jack and Mary"  
"Check the kitchen"  
Kokro searches all over and to no avail. He opens the fridge and sees the keys in a jar of jam.  
"God dammit, mom you need to stop making all this jam"  
"Just go to your thing or you'll be late". He goes out of the apartment complex into the bright light of a new York 9:00pm. He looks at the family car, a hunk of junk his mom's ex boyfriend bought her when he was 10.  
"Sorry for getting here so late Sarah, I had trouble with finding the keys". He looks at his girlfriend Sarah, a blonde, long haired, bitch, like I mean that classic stuck up bitch you always see in movies with the hot jock.  
"It's okay, as long as we don't arrive too late"  
As they drive, or inch over a matter of 20 minutes per inch, through the streets they see that their friends Jack, the hot jock, and Mary, the mute that people understand without hearing a single word come from her mouth, are in the next car over.  
"Kokro I thought you would have been there by now"  
"No, I couldn't find my keys". Sarah gives a flirtatious wave to Jack, as if they were doing something together they shouldn't. Hours later they finally arrive at the movies. The go see deadpool(I know it's not out yet but hopefully it's worthy enough to have a cameo before its even finished filming). From left too right is Mary(she's dating jack by the way), Jack, Sarah, and kokro.  
"Hey kokro, I have something too tell you, me and Jack have been...fuckbuddies for two months"  
"Wait, your telling me you've been having sex with that fuCKING ASSHOLE FOR TWO MONTHS?"  
"Yes, every night"she nods and puts herself allover Jack. Kokro is so enraged his eyes turn black, the air feels dead, and his seat crumbles, he stands up, and punches Jack square in the jaw, he slowly dies as blood rushes down the side of his face.  
"Noooo!!you killed Jack!!


	3. Chapter 3

"He had to die, he stole her, and he must die"  
"What"  
"He and her were going at it"  
"I....i...want to forget all about them"  
"Let's leave"  
As they run down the very long street kokro's mom pulls up in a rental car.  
"Get in"  
"Why are you here?"  
"Your father told me you were using your power"  
"Wait...you're still in contact with dad!?"  
"Only when you are doing something...that this world doesn't understand"  
"Just tell me where he is"  
"He's somewhere you can't go"  
"Why not"  
"You know how I keep telling You your father had fallen from the man he once was"  
"Yes"  
"That happened because he killed another angel"  
"But I did as well, his brother, the last time I saw him, the last time I was happy"  
*Deeply sighs*"drive west on interstate 60"  
"There's an i-60?"  
"Not in this world"


End file.
